Busted
by Lady Yukina
Summary: Heero Yuy have NEVER failed a mission before but this time, he was caught in the act and he is not alone... 1xR One Shot Appreciate Reviews after you read, Please!


Busted

By Princess Yukina

---

I do not own GW Do NOT Sue Me!

---

_'For my one and only,_

_I loved you, every since I've meet you_

_I will always be here for you_

_No matter what the world will put us true_

_I'll stand by you_

_Aways_

Everything was perfect. He planned everything from the beginning. His missions were always complete and no evidence was EVER left behind…

But for some every ODD reason…

Heero Yuy: the ex-01 Wing Gundam Pilot, the Perfect Soldier was caught for the 1st time in the act.

He stood there with his eyes fix on the person in front of him, hiding 3 figures behind him as a shield.

"I asked you not to come here but you did anyway, now you will get what you deserve…" The female voice was soft and a little hint of amusement, "I can't believe you would do this kind of act when I asked you to wait…"

Heero, gulped and fixed his eyes on the woman he loved and married, Relena Peacecraft Yuy.

"It was daring me to do it… I'm sorry if I went too far" Heero explained.

"That might be, but do you have to drag THEM along with your scheme? Relena has to asked, looking behind Heero. Three small figures tried their best to hide behind the ex-pilot.

Heero has to snicker and winked at Relena.

"Kids, you better come out before she adds something in our punishment…" Heero said softy.

Sandy blond hair with pair of prussian blue eyed twin girls looked up to Relena with guilt written all on their faces.

Heero and Relena's first born, Iris and Isis Peacecraft Yuy, 8 years old. Replica of Relena but both inherit their father's eyes.

"Mother, we're sorry!" the twins' apologies were sincere and true.

Relena tried to look upset in front of her daughters. Heero kept his eyes fix on Relena's.

The last figure came out very slowly; he was the small replica of his father but with his mother eyes.

The 4 years old, Heero Yuy Jr.

"Mommy… I'm sorry…" He said regretfully, holding his tears back because he was afraid his mother would be angry with him for what he has done, "I won't do it ever again… I promise!"

Relena's eyes widen, she couldn't hold it back anymore but she kept her face steady so she won't get caught.

She took a deep breath and took a few steps forward.

The kids head lowered, ashamed. Relena kneeled in front of them and raised their head with two fingers.

"I'm not upset or angry with you kids, I love you and I can NEVER hate you!" She looked at each of their eyes, "Do you understand?"

The kids' eyes sparkled and nodded for their answers, "Yes!"

"Good!" Relena gracefully stood up, "Now, go to the family room and play! Your cousins are here!"

The kids ran for the door then stop to look over their shoulder.

"What about Daddy?" Iris asked.

"Daddy with be with you shortly after I give him his punishment!" Relena smiled.

The kids blinked and looked worriedly at their Father.

"Mommy, don't be so hard on Daddy… Ok!" Jr. pleaded innocently.

"Don't be mad at daddy, mommy!" Isis added.

Relena waved a hand for them to leave. Iris and Isis took Jr. away.

Relena turned to her husband.

"What can you say about all this?"

Heero smirked and kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry love…"

Relena raised an eye brow.

"Heero, how could you? You could have asked me before doing something like this behind my back!" Relena looked disappointed but she smiled anyway, "You know I can't stay angry with you… I love you too much!"

Heero kissed her fully on the lips and then smiled, "I know love, I know!"

The couple again shared a passionate kiss and about a few minutes later, Relena pushed him away just a bit.

"But that still isn't a good excuse for you to eat the steak and then bring the kids along with you … You could have said you were hungry and I would have let you eat!" Relena pout, "Next time, tell me, ok!"

"Yes dear and I'm very sorry!" Heero kissed her cheek.

Then the couples walked out of the kitchen and joined the Christmas Party with their family and friends.

-----

Yukina-chan: TT I tried my best! I would love at least 5 reviews from all of you! Please!


End file.
